Love Me Tender
by Dzuljeta
Summary: When Rose Tyler appears on board the TARDIS, not without some nagging at the ship by one Donna Noble, everything is supposed to only get better. However, everything in life has its price. (Wounds, pt.2)
1. Nothing Wrong

_A/N. Hello again, sweethearts!. New month, new season, new story? As both_ Love and Medicine _and one other story of mine are to be over soon (assuming you know what_ soon _means in my case), I thought it's only fair. Time Lady!Rose, because this is doomed to remain my headcanon forever. Reunion fic, because . Not in this chapter, but in the next. Really. And not in the end of it, either. :P  
_

 _Read, enjoy and leave a review, pretty please._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Doctor Who is the property of the BBC.**

* * *

 **Love Me Tender**

 **1\. Nothing Wrong**

Donna Noble could not back away yet another heavy sigh from escaping her lips. This day has been eventful. Dangerous, of sorts. Interesting. Just like most times, almost everyone was saved…

It seemed the night – it has been dark outside when they returned to the TARDIS, anyway – was going to be quiet and she could actually get some proper rest. But no. There it was again.

Always equally sorrowful, equally heart-breaking… Something just as impossible to fix. She could have asked the TARDIS to somehow mute or block the Doctor's voice from echoing throughout the ship. She knew the ship cared about him very much, but was just as ready to help Donna if she asked for something.

But the fiery woman did no such thing. She secretly enjoyed the Doctor's unmasked emotions, confessions and admissions meant for the one woman he could never forget even if only revealed in his sleep.

As much as she tried to ignore them at first, Donna got used to it after a while. As much as the Doctor avoided ever talking about Rose to his companions – Martha's example had taught him quite a lesson – it still happened occasionally. Even those rare slips meant much more to her now that the depth of their connection was revealed to her.

It seemed it was one of the harder nights tonight, though. Donna has never spoken to him about his nightly… _conversations_. It was as if it were a sin to even admit she has been hearing his broken cries for his Rose almost every other night. It was amusing how the ship refused to allow her into the Time Lord's room. Privacy was always one of the things she respected, particularly when the implication given to her by the time ship was more than clear.

The Doctor's words sounded even more broken than usual tonight. The amount of pain and desperation in his voice was almost palpable.

"Rose. I love you! I wish I had said- wish I- If I'm allowed one thing, just one... Please, please return to me. My love..." Donna could not sleep, able to hear his cries as loudly from her room as from the corridor next to his. She was exhausted and it was not surprising a note of annoyance entered her voice then. She has given the TARDIS the one question that, under other circumstances, would not have even entered her mind.

"Did his Rose even _love_ him?" She asked, somehow regretting her question at once.

 _I shall show you._

Donna gasped in surprise, which only grew as the ship was now leading – or rather forcing her into the media room. No explanation was needed, as the dreadful goodbye - it _felt_ like something dreadful right away - has begun playing. _"I- I love you!"_ The blonde girl has clearly been devastated by his reply. _''Quite right, too."_

She was watching with both curiosity and realisation, her annoyance forgotten.

* * *

"I would do _anything_ to see them reuniting again," she muttered after the goodbye has stopped playing. Nobody deserved such pain. Neither the Doctor nor his love. "Can something be done to actually get them together?" The ship did not respond, likely unwilling to startle the ginger woman more than she already has been.

"Look, TARDIS. Merely watching the scene has broken my heart. What about the actual victims of this separation? Are you sure _nothing_ can be done?" Donna was suddenly afraid the Time Lord's behaviour, however harmless - her sleep cycle excluded, of course - might eventually ruin him. Apparently, some wounds simply refused to heal.

The old girl had nothing to say to it. The one _theoretically_ able to do it was lost in nightmares just as cutting as his memories from the Time War. Rose… the ship knew _nothing_ about her current capabilities.

A different universe meant different _everything_. Trying to contact the part of her they shared was both risky and dangerous to both the ship and her Wolf. But trying, urging, touching upon the bond the girl and the ship shared, very softly, very briefly… it was a very unlikely, almost fantastical… but a possibility nonetheless. The sudden worry about her pilot's sanity was what has put the finishing touches on the ship's decision to _try_.

"Make it happen. Make them see each other again!" Donna nagged, unaware of the TARDIS plans, but somehow glad the Doctor was not in a state to stop her from encouraging the _impossible_.

* * *

Rose, the very same girl from the scene the TARDIS had just finished transmitting, has materialised on board the ship the next moment. Donna was simply staring at the girl, stupefied. Still in the media room, the ginger guessed this room was chosen for a reason. Another warm-blooded person, perhaps. Not that she knew anything about the temperature of the Doctor's blood, Heaven forbid!

It was clear the companion did not realise the change at once.

"Is this even permitted?!" The girl, Rose, was fuming with anger. Donna guessed she has been in the middle of a heated argument. As much as that was possible when wearing a nightgown, of course.

"No matter how close we might have become, no matter your position- No matter your scientific knowledge, _Dad_ -" The word was spat out with an unmasked disdain.

* * *

Rose realised the changes in her surroundings only then and sat down, unable to reach out to anything to support herself. It took her another second to identify the place properly, the joyful song of the TARDIS reaching her.

Donna cleared her throat, nodding at the girl in acknowledgement. "I hope you won't turn your fury towards me, dear."

Rose bit her tongue, stopping a torrent of questions from leaving her mouth, glancing at the woman with some of the unnuttered questions burning within her. _Where is the Doctor? How is he? Can I see him?_

Donna remembered the main reason why she has asked the TARDIS to help. "Rose! The Doctor needs you, needs you right now! Can't you hear him?"

She _could_ , something feeling like a dual stab to her chest reminding her of _everything_ at once. _My Doctor._

"Go to him!" Donna hastened her… but there was no need.

Ignoring the fact that it might have been a trap, Rose headed straight for his room. Wearing a nightgown. An old, bare hardly-pink-any-more nightie… one he loved teasing her about.

"Don't you need a second to return to yourself?" The ginger woman stopped her, suddenly worried she might have accidentally caused more trouble than was absolutely necessary.

Rose shook her head. "The Doctor needs me." She shrugged at the woman and went to him.

"But- his door is always locked during the night, I should have told you before-" Donna has remembered the most important obstacle, suddenly feeling like a fool. What if this _miracle_ was all in vain and they would need to wait until the morning?

"Not to me," the girl muttered, a small thankful smile appearing on her face. _Never to me._

Donna Noble wasn't even surprised when it opened for her. That was always how it should have been. Although she did not intend to join Rose, she was somewhat relieved when Rose locked the door from the inside. It was no longer her problem, Donna tried to convince herself all was going to change for the better now, _daring_ to hope she would get at least some hours of sleep, at last.

The Doctor was moving in his sleep, sheets completely discarded on the floor. He was sleeping without any clothes on. But that did not frighten her. What frightened her was the state he was in, all covered in sweat and burning, as a brief touch of his forehead has told her. "My Doctor." _I love you,_ she echoed his quiet words _._ "I am not leaving you again, ever," Rose promised, both elated and worried. "Stay safe. I will be with you in moments," she muttered, still afraid to employ telepathy. It was _hurting_ her back in Pete's World. Hurting her so hard...

She exited the room hurriedly, not forgetting to lock the door after her. Just in case."'Does this happen often?" It was time for some questions.

Donna gave the fair girl an uncomfortable smile. "More often than not. But we are never able to get inside when this happens. I mean myself. Thought it was the same to all companions, at first," she admitted.

Rose sighed in relief.

"Why, what? Is he turning into a werewolf at night, or something?" The woman giggled.

"No. The ship protects him at his worst moments, that's all," Rose explained tiredly. The ginger noticed the black circles under her eyes only then. Still, it was usual for women to not wear any make-up to bed, so what was she thinking? Donna believed she was looking no better.

"But it wouldn't allow me in during the night, even when he is not overtaken by nightmares. Door locked, always," she persisted.

"It's for your own good," Rose assured her.

"Hm? Not a werewolf, you say. A vampire?" It was impossible to say if the woman was joking… right until a wide grin enlightened her face.

Rose grinned back. "Oh, nothing so drastic. The TARDIS is saying there's no need to be so nosy, dear."

"Name's Donna."

"Donna. Okay. I'm Rose." She smiled sincerely. This woman cared about the Doctor. Was worrying about him. There was no reason for her to dislike the ginger… not that she was looking for such reasons. On the contrary, Rose was famous for her smiles and grins she tried to award everyone with… as soon as they proved to be worthy of her friendship and kindness. Too bad there were many people who were not.

* * *

 _A/N. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are love!_

 _(This is, in a way, a part of a 'trilogy', as is my **st** ories collection._ _Love and Medicine can be considered a part of it, but I have not yet uploaded the final one in the series anywhere. Wait and see...)_


	2. Or Nothing Right

**Love Me Tender**

 **Previously…**

 _She smiled sincerely. This woman cared about the Doctor. Was worrying about him. There was no reason for her to dislike the ginger… not that she was looking for such reasons. On the contrary, Rose was famous for her smiles and grins she tried to award everyone wi th… as soon as they proved to be worthy of her friendship and kindness. Too bad there were many people who were not._

* * *

 **2\. Or… Nothing Right**

"I know who you are," Donna assured the girl. "Believe me, you alone can save him now, Rose."

Rose inhaled heavily. If only she knew… "That's… very kind of you. Donna. But I don't think I-"

"There's no-one else who can help him," the ginger woman was persistent. "You _know_ that, yes?"

The way her quiet response echoed around them, unnaturally grave, even if just single-worded, startled both of them. "Yes."

"Good!" Donna's pleased smile died on her lips after having met the hollow look in Rose's eyes.

"What is it?"

"He's unwell. I cannot show up to him like- like-"

"You must. Besides, you _have_ been in the Doctor's room what? Minutes ago?" This girl was very confusing.

"I can't lie to him. I literally cannot." She said the words almost fearfully.

"Why would you _need_ to? Rose?"

"Because the Doctor is ill and I can't allow myself to worsen his state even more."

The girl's loose answers were maddening Donna somehow.

"There is no way seeing you could do that to him!" She objected, ready to blame the blonde's answers on her expected excitement. He was pleading, begging for his Rose to be brought back. Now that this request was fulfilled, it was _impossible_ for his state, whatever it was the young girl has seen in his room and kept to herself - to grow worse!

"Are you sure?" Rose's words were almost inaudible.

"As sure as I could ever be," Donna Noble assured her, tapping the fair blonde on the shoulder. "Besides, dear, he's a Time Lord. More capable than all of us. Have you forgotten?" Calming people down has become quite an occupation of hers during their adventures, but this was _different_. Rose has only smiled sadly at her words. It was as if she did not believe superior physiology would help him.

Rose suppressed an uninvited sound of exasperation from leaving her lips. If only everything was happening as intended. If only she had enough time to actually allow the after-effects of Torchwood diminish somehow before the Doctor saw it. But no, the universe hardly ever went by any rules. Certainly not when it was needed the most.

While Rose understood it was about time she accepted the impossible fact she was _back_ , back to him, back to their universe… back _home_ , nothing warned her she would need to share her most dreadful secret with a person not deserving to be traumatised by the sight. Nobody was.

"I could _show_ you, but I must know you are strong enough for this, Donna."

Donna blinked, insulted. "With the things I'd seen…"

"Okay, then." Rose hoped the TARDIS has moved the bathroom closer. Even those from the parallel Torchwood, even those finding some sick pleasure in _cutting_ her - nobody could stand the sight for long.

The attempts to find out just how much pain she could take without passing out were soon dismissed for something much _worse_. Why bother with something as ordinary, when all they needed to do was to aim straight for the heart? The question was for _which_ one. As long as they kept her alive, as long as both of her hearts continued working, it was allowed. Two hearts was not _normal_ , which has made Rose Tyler _an alien_ by the Torchwood rules. Alien did not mean human. Which meant inhuman treatment was _not_ forbidden.

Peter Tyler has not bothered to visit the place's lower basements, and by the end of the day Rose was simply unable to object to whatever they had done, pain blocking every remainder of her sense. She has learnt it was always better to remain quiet, as much as possible. They knew her wounds were healing relatively quickly, which had allowed them to experiment on her in the lowest ways possible. The fury of those responsible has only increased, when they have learnt her body was protecting her from them trying something like raping her. She might have been unconscious and seemingly unresponsive, but every attempt has ended with either electrocution or bleeding to death to those attempting it.

That did not mean the amount of pain enforced on her lessened. On the contrary. She was soon considered not only an alien, but a murderous entity with no remorse who has _deserved_ to die but refused to, every time. Funny how Rose Tyler kept convincing them she remembered none of this afterwards.

* * *

"Rose?" Donna addressed the girl softly, waking her from the dreadful memories. "There was something you were about to show me?"

"Oh. Yes. Sorry," she loosened the ties holding the nightie in place and allowed the piece of clothing to fall down, leaving her completely bare.

A gasp escaped Donna's lips. As expected, she has covered her mouth with her hands, but the curious woman could not close her eyes, staring instead.

The girl's chest looked like a battleground. It was covered with deep, raw cuts, seemingly healed only recently, clearly made by someone who had no idea how to use medical equipment properly and chose using something more brutal instead, like knives. Both of her breasts were cut deeply, the wounds not even fully healed, looking as if whoever did that was aiming for the heart. She could not help but wondered if they even knew the correct side in which the heart was. Had the wounds begun to actually _bleed_ , Donna was sure she would have thrown up there and then. How could _anyone_ survive this? Such a young girl with her eyes so sad, for which she now knew the explanation? _Those brutes!_

"Sorry. I am so sorry," Donna found her voice, her throat dry. "Cancer?" She went for a wild guess, glad Rose has been thoughtful enough to put her nightgown back on the moment she saw this was getting too much for the woman.

"No."

"But what… who could have done _this_ to you?" The sight could not leave Donna's mind. "Aliens? Animals? Monsters?"

She chose not to tell her _humans_ were to blame. "It was all for the sake of research. Science." Rose's voice was emotionless. "I could do _nothing_ to stop them. But go, go now, Donna. I am not keeping you."

"Sorry. I thought nothing could shock me by now. But a bathroom seems like the best place to be in right now… This is too much. Even for me." Donna was glad she managed to keep her queasiness at bay relatively long.

"Sure. I am surprised you have survived looking at this for this long," the young girl smiled at Donna kindly.

* * *

The following words – or more likely the familiar voice that uttered them - startled both women.

" _What_ is too much for you, Donna?" It was unlikely for Donna to openly admit these things to others, particularly to those she did not want to know of her weaknesses.

It has hit the Doctor then. He stared at the girl. Stared at her messy after-bed hair. Stared at her silly nightgown.

"Is this a joke?" He managed, his voice creaking. It _had_ to be. But where would anyone get _that_ nightgown?

Rose shook her head. "Not a joke, no," she spoke quietly, suddenly tearful.

The Doctor was still sleepy, not having bothered with the full pinstriped ensemble, his suit-jacket abandoned somewhere along the way. Donna could not help but wonder how long it took him to change - that is, if he _did_ change for the night at all.

At least the Doctor looked nowhere as pitiful as before, Rose noticed, remembering Donna's words about the _better_ physiology.

" _Show_ him," the ginger urged her, hurrying to the bathroom the door to which was now conveniently open.

Suddenly, having met the incredulous, adoring look in the Doctor's eyes, she has lost her previous resolve not to risk worsening his state. After all, if anyone could do anything about this, it had to be the Doctor.

This time, she has barely had time to touch the piece of clothing for it to fall off, possibly with the help of the ever present TARDIS.

Rose looked at the Doctor pleadingly. "I am sorry. Our meeting was not supposed to- The revelation was never supposed to be like this. I am so, so sorry…"

She has had no choice now but to show him the state she had been brought to in _that_ place, as the Doctor has continued gaping at her, trying the thing he knew she loved best. Telepathic communication.

 _Rose. My Rose. My love. Rose!_ It seemed this has been only so much he could think about, his mind stuck on a single thought. On a single person.

She was only staring blankly at him. Didn't he know that telepathy _hurt_?

"My love," he managed at last. "I- I thought you loved it when we-"

"I can't. It hurts me."

Just how much torment, how much torture… how much pain has his Rose been forced to go through? Telepathy was supposed to soothe. To ease. To lighten the pain… but not _hurt_. Never.

"Torchwood?" He asked instead, terrified to hurt Rose further and not even daring to touch her.

"Yeah."

"Why?" The location of the main wounds has only confirmed his fears… No, his _expectations_ , but this was not the time to even consider talking to his Rose about it.

"Why are you afraid to _touch_ me, Doctor?" Rose changed the subject. "I am strong. Survived all the cutting. All the knives. All the experiments. Still alive and well… All yours," she smiled at him encouragingly, no matter the amount of concentration it required from her. "You don't need to do anything," Rose spoke. "It will heal, as you must well know."

"I-" His throat was dry. The Time Lord was terrified, being unable to word his thoughts the least of his problems concerning the state of Rose Tyler.

"I love you, too," she managed a smile. "Would have left the place in ruins eventually," her sigh was heart-breaking… And he forgot everything in the universe, pulling her into an embrace.

No matter that the Doctor was still burning with fever. No matter the always-present risks of an infection, Rose has accepted his embrace eagerly.

Many questions were waiting to be answered, the majority of them unpleasant… but it _could_ wait.


	3. Fix Me

**Previously...**

 _No matter that the Doctor was still burning with fever. No matter the always-present risks of an infection, Rose has accepted his embrace eagerly._

 _Many questions were waiting to be answered, the majority of them unpleasant… but it_ _could_ _wait._

* * *

 **Love Me Tender**

 **3\. Fix Me**

Having spent the amount of time Donna thought sufficient in the bathroom, she was not even surprised at the sight in front of her once she left. The ginger cleared her throat, no matter how unwilling she was to interrupt the reunion hug.

"How about you put your nightgown back on, Rose? I wouldn't want to have two feverish time travellers on board. One is bad enough."

"Excuse me?" The Doctor was puzzled. "There are _three_ of us. You, Rose and I."

Donna shook her head, exasperated. She did _not_ mean it like that. But a feverish person has had the right to see things differently. "If there's one thing you need, it's rest, Doctor. When was it you have last slept properly? Without constantly being overtaken by nightmares?"

The Doctor avoided meeting her eyes, but did not object to her reasonable suggestion. Now that Rose was here with him, he could finally feel safe about her well-being. The Time Lord saw Rose getting better by the minute. Her eyes glowing brighter, her smile growing wider and getting more and more sincere... He would have loved to see her wounds closing up, just to be sure, but his pink and yellow girl was looking very relieved with the nightie covering her wounds once again.

"I think Donna's right, Doctor. You cannot help me any more at this point," Rose was choosing her words with utmost care. "You must rest. Must get at least as much sleep as absolutely necessary."

The Time Lord sighed at them both meaningfully. It was obvious he has had other things in his mind. If only he could learn the actual reason of telepathy causing his Rose pain, it could be dealt with one way or another. Preferably, as soon as possible. Even if that would mean him losing sleep all over again. No Time Lord was ever supposed to be living without it. It has been an unquestionable part of their existence.

The Gallifreyan was determined to fix this aspect within her new nature right away... But for that, they needed to be alone. "Donna? Wouldn't you like to get some sleep yourself? Considering all the trouble I'd have put you through?" He was watching her expectantly.

The ginger shook her head, doubtful. Anyone in their right mind would have shared her opinion, she was sure of it. "So you could have Rose all for yourself? I don't think so." It seemed to her neither of the two has been sensible enough to be left on their own at that point.

"I'm sure the TARDIS would wake you up, if anything unreasonable took place," Rose spoke to the other woman, her tone convincing. "You must have spent countless hours having been forced to forget your sleep, am I right?"

"I can't be convinced you would not try to make out with him the moment I leave the room!"

Rose blinked at her innocently, the look on the girl's face only assuring Donna Noble of her fears.

"By which I mean," Donna continued, "that you might get infected. Your wounds might get infected! What then? I cannot simply send you into a hospital, you know that, Rose. I would not hear the end of it! I have no way to help you, if something bad happens! For God's sake, I am afraid to leave you two alone inside the same room!"

Rose sighed. The companion was only being reasonable, she understood. That was when she has missed her telepathic abilities most of all. The Doctor would have helped!

"Let's all go to sleep," she suggested instead. "No problem ever looks so huge in the morning."

Donna Noble welcomed her suggestion eagerly. She might have forgotten just how exhausted she has been. In fact, she was even ready to trust their word. "Just make sure you two sleep in separate rooms, yeah?"

"Infection. Yes, we remember." It was almost surprising for Donna to actually hear the Doctor's voice. It was as if he was giving his girlfriend every opportunity to speak right now, possibly only to hear her voice and be convinced this was not a dream.

That seemed so romantic... No, Donna did not _do_ romantic. She would not allow herself to get all sloppy! She needed to make sure they were following her word!

"Where is your room, Rose?" She asked, ready to lead her into the girl's chamber herself.

"Ask the TARDIS," the fair-haired companion smiled. "She must remember."

Donna eyed her curiously. "Don't you?"

"It changes," Rose spoke curtly. "Besides, it's been a while." She was not ready to point out the reasonable to the fiery woman. She was only using her own room in extreme cases. Such as this one.

The TARDIS has pointed out the necessary room before Donna could utter the question.

"Look, she understands what you need," Rose smiled at her knowingly.

Donna Noble nodded at the girl. It was unlikely she would bother leading the Time Lord into his room the same way. It was too close for him to miss it and, luckily, just far enough from Rose's to prevent him from trying to join her. "Good night!"

She was extremely thankful to the clever ship when the door to her own chamber has appeared straight in front of her eyes. "Thanks, dear!" Donna grinned at the old girl thankfully and closed the door after herself. She felt she really _did_ need the rest, particularly after today. While some nagging voice of common sense was still nagging her to check up if the Doctor was not going to get some silly ideas about finding a way to join Rose, the woman has ignored it. Hasn't Rose implied the location of her chamber kept changing? Surely, the Time Lord could not keep track of everything! Besides, he was still not fully himself!

The human was not aware of the most important.

* * *

Almost as soon as Donna Noble has fallen asleep, which, with the help of the TARDIS, has happened much quicker than usual, it was time to set things right.

It was taking unusual concentration from the Doctor not to employ the telepathic communication. His unease was practically non-existent, compared to the feelings Rose was experiencing. The TARDIS was doing her best, Rose could understand that much. But she was broken. Incomplete, ever since the sole attempt to use telepathic communication had nearly cost her her life.

Incomplete, since not being able to employ that back home, back inside the TARDIS, meant she was unable to understand, unable to communicate in the way the TARDIS favoured without experiencing attacks of insurmountable pain.

Rose eyed him excitedly. "You _have_ come."

"I had to," the Doctor muttered. "Donna would have killed me had I brought you into our room. Considering the fact I _look_ ill, hence incapable to take care of you, my Rose-" He rolled his eyes.

"Right now, I am asking you anyway. Come with me."

Rose's grin took up half of her face.

"I need to have my telepathic abilities back," she reminded him. "Are you sure you could, considering-"?

"I have _you_. My fever is dying away as we speak, lover," the Doctor smirked at her. "In fact, if you _kissed_ me, we could-"

"Heal me first?" She whispered fondly, following the Doctor back to what has been their room. His illnesses have been nothing but momentary outbreaks. The inborn Time Lord immune system _refused_ to allow him to be out of his depth for more than a couple of days.

Rose has been smiling the entire time. The room, once they have entered, has looked nothing like the mess she has found him in. However, the moment he has invited her to get comfortable beside him, the girl has almost backed away. "Are you sure it won't hurt?"

 _Rose._ The Doctor has tried tenderly, holding her hand.

"Don't do it. Stop," she pleaded. "It's killing me."

The Time Lord did not let go. He knew her mind needed to be reminded that nothing was ever going to harm her meant...

 _Trust me, please._ Missing a great number of actions that, he was sure, would have been included inside a Time Lord survival kit had one existed, he has done one thing better than any of this and pulled her into a kiss.

Rose gasped, giggling hysterically. "Have you been trying to _kill_ me? What if it didn't work?" She was still too afraid to risk employing telepathy. The pain had been too hard.

The Doctor's grin was only growing wider. Her telepathic abilities were resuming themselves by seconds. Soon, all she could do was grin back at him.

They knew the following step might not be so pleasant. Fixing wounds before they would heal naturally, even in the way usual to the Time Lords, did not mean a painless experience.


End file.
